Atardecer
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: —¿Te sabes la historia del atardecer? —preguntó, el pequeño negó—. ¿No? ¿Quieres que te la cuente?


_**Discleimer**_: Los personajes le pertenecen a Kubo-san, yo como de costumbre, no pierdo la oportunidad de escribir otro de mis raros AU, con su inseparable OoC XD

.

**Atardecer **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

La habitación parecía encontrarse en un pacifico silencio, con una persona en ella, quien permanecía muy concentrado en su arduo trabajo. El único ruido que podía percibirse, pertenecía al sonido de la punta del lápiz de escribir; nada de gritos, ni palabras o risas. Parecía extraño contemplar la imagen. Al entrar a la casa, Ichigo percibió de inmediato el ambiente tranquilo, extrañado por no haber escuchado nada. ¿Acaso no había nadie? Fue la pregunta mental que no evitó hacerse.

Caminó por el vestíbulo y llegó a la sala, creyendo que no habría nadie en su interior. Pero al entrar a ésta, contempló que en la mesita de centro se encontraban varios cuadernos regados, al igual que unos lápices y un borrador bastante gastado. Enarcó sutilmente una de sus cejas al mirar a la persona sentada en el lugar, que al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, y de sus pasos, detuvo su ferviente tarea de escribir.

Para Kurosaki no pasó desapercibido el ligero tinte de enojo y algo de frustración en el semblante del menor. Algo le molestaba. Su ceño fruncido era la clara evidencia de ello.

¿Cómo podía aquel pequeño realizar semejante muestra de enojo?

Tal vez el hecho de que fuera su hijo y heredara su carácter tenía mucho que ver. Dejó su maletín en el sillón más cercano. Acercándose al más pequeño le removió sus brunos cabellos. El niño se agachó, reprochando el gesto de su progenitor.

— ¡Papá! —reclamó con fingido enojo.

El mayor ignoró la queja, sentándose en el suelo junto a él.

— ¿Y esa cara? —preguntó algo curioso al percibir la frustración de su pequeño hijo.

Yukio soltó un sonoro suspiro ante la pregunta de su padre.

—He estado escribiendo todo el rato y no puedo terminar.

— ¿Qué es?

—La maestra nos encargó una historia o un cuento… ¡Pero no se me viene nada a la cabeza!— terminó jalándose un poco los cabellos.

— ¿Y por eso tanto problema? —cuestionó nuevamente. El pequeño asintió fastidiado. Ichigo formó una media sonrisa en su rostro, levantándose del suelo, se sentó en el sillón. Observó cuidadosamente la fecha que mostraba el pequeño calendario junto al teléfono. Ocurriéndole una idea—. ¿Te sabes la historia del atardecer? —preguntó, el pequeño negó—. ¿No? ¿Quieres que te la cuente?

— ¡¿En serio? —preguntó emocionado.

—Claro.

Yukio asintió contento, subiéndose al sillón dónde se encontraba el mayor.

Al ver la cara de emoción de su retoño, sonrió de manera sincera. No era la gran sonrisa, pero para Kurosaki (y más para él), ya era demasiado. Acomodó mejor su lugar con el menor al lado, hizo una mueca de estar pensando o recordando, y de inmediato comenzó su relato.

— ¿Por dónde comienza? Ya sé, hace mucho tiempo, en la tierra existió una historia de dos seres que se querían demasiado. Tanto, que su amor aún perdura hasta estos días…

_.O._

_La luna cautivó a la noche. Amándose tanto que de ésta unión, los dioses decidieron regalarles una hija. Aquella pequeña nació con la imagen de las divinidades, pero con las características distintivas de sus padres. Una niña de la piel tan blanca al igual que la luna, sus cabellos eran tan negros como la mismísima noche y sus ojos era una combinación de los dos. En ellos se reflejaba el tono azul zafiro de las noches claras, pero si los mirabas atentamente, tomaban un brillo plateado como la luz de la luna._

_No sólo heredó sus características físicas. Su semblante cautivo, al igual que su serenidad, también formaban parte de ella._

_Aquella niña era el orgullo de ambos. Su sombre era Izanami._

_Todas las veces que su padre noche y su madre luna se apoderaba del cielo, ella bajaba a la tierra a recorrer el bosque ante la atenta mirada de sus progenitores. Quienes gustosos la observaban y cuidaban desde su lugar._

_A la pequeña Izanami le gustaba caminar por el bosque. Siempre seguida por la luna y cubierta por la noche, sintiéndose protegida. En aquel lugar podía hacer lo que quisiera. La única condición de sus padres era que tenía hasta cierta hora para regresar._

…

— ¿Cómo cenicienta?

Interrumpió la voz del pequeño Yukio. Ichigo rió, negando con la cabeza.

—No, aún más tarde. ¿En dónde iba?

…

_La única regla que ella debía de obedecer. Sus padres sabían que aquel lugar no era sólo de ellos, sino también del día y del sol. Cuando estos aparecían, ya no podían cuidar de los pasos de su hija, no querían que se quedara sola. Por esa razón, hasta cierta hora le era permitido permanecer en la tierra. La pequeña azabache jamás debatió la orden._

_Sin embargo, una vez en el bosque, encontró un ave, aquel pajarillo tenía un ala rota. Izanami lo tomó entre sus manos y trató de curarlo, tan entretenida estaba con el animalito, que no se percató que la hora de regreso había pasado. Cuando levantó su mirada al cielo, notó que su madre luna no se encontraba. En el horizonte aparecía alguien diferente, poseía un brillo mayor que el de su madre (no lo podía ver directamente con sus ojos) y el cielo se había tornado de un color tan claro que no reconocía._

_Un poco asustada, cubrió al ave con sus pequeñas manos blancas, introduciéndose más al bosque. Ahí en dónde existía más oscuridad, en la penumbra sentía seguridad. Se sentó encogida en las raíces de un árbol a esperar a que sus padres aparecieran._

_El tiempo pasaba lento y la claridad del cielo no desaparecía. Trató de tomar valor, levantándose de su lugar para caminar hacia otro lugar. Estaba por llegar a un claro del bosque, cuando el sonido de algunas ramitas rompiéndose llamó su atención. Un poco desubicada buscó con su mirada zafiro el causante del sonido, esperando que fuera algún animal. Sin embargo, quedó sin palabras al contemplar a alguien diferente._

_Frente a ella, permanecía otro niño, tal vez de su edad o un poco más grande. Tan diferente de ella que lo sorprendió. Aquel pequeño poseía los cabellos de un color claro, de un tinte trigueño que jamás imaginó ver, su piel era de un tono tostado tan diferente a la suya que era blanca. Por último, sus orbes brillantes eran de un color caramelo más hermoso del que poseía la miel. Y lo que mayor atrajo la atención de Izanami, fue la mueca que dibujaba en sus labios; una pequeña sonrisa._

_El pequeño de ojos miel se acercó a la estática morena. El mayor enarcó una de sus cejas antes de tomarla de la mano, sintiendo una calidez que hizo saltar a su corazón. Sin esperarlo, ella sintió confianza, provocando que sus finos labios dibujaran una amplia sonrisa._

_Aquel niño tenía por nombre Izanagi. _

_Con aquel roce, ambos sintieron que algo muy grande nació dentro de ellos. Por primera vez, Izanami no se sintió sola e Izanagi poseía la misma emoción. Con el paso del tiempo los dos acordaron con una promesa que nunca se separarían._

_Los días y las noches ya no eran lo mismo si no estaban juntos. A cada momento que pasaba ellos se querían más. Sin ser totalmente consientes de sus nuevos sentimientos._

_Se habían enamorado._

…

El sonoro portazo de la puerta hizo que Kurosaki parara de golpe.

—Estoy de vuelta, Yuki…

—Shihhh, mamá —el menor interrumpió el saludo, colocando su pequeño dedo índice sobre su boca—. Papá está contando una historia.

— ¿En serio? —Rukia dibujó una cara de sorpresa, y al mismo tiempo de incredulidad. La idea de que Ichigo contara historias sonaba extraña—. Bueno, entonces hay que escucharla —sentándose en el sillón, cargó al niño.

—Continúa, papá, quiero saber cómo termina la historia de Izanagi e Izanami —apuró con emoción el pequeño esperando escuchar el final del relato.

Viendo la sonriente cara de Rukia, Ichigo suspiró imperceptiblemente para volver a comenzar. Todo ante la atenta mirada de un par de ojos violetas, y otra miel.

…

_Izanami siempre agradeció haberse quedado en el bosque hasta el amanecer. Porque gracias a eso conoció a Izanagi._

_Desde entonces siempre estaban juntos._

_Izanami e Izanagi se querían demasiado. Sus padres habían sido muy conciliadores con su relación. No se habían negado a que estuvieran juntos, les agradaba ver la felicidad en sus rostros y el contraste que sus personalidades demandaban. No obstante, para su mala fortuna no todo el tiempo podían estar cerca como ellos querían. Existía el inconveniente de su naturaleza. _

_Izanami era oscuridad, noche y penumbras. Su lugar era permanecer con el legado de sus progenitores. Ser para siempre la sucesora de dicho privilegio._

_Izanagi era luz, día y claridad. Su posición como guía de los demás seres era su arduo trabajo. Esa era su importante herencia._

_Por dicha razón, siempre que podían estar juntos, aprovechaban cada momento como si fuera el último. Y cuando se despedían, hacían la promesa eterna de encontrarse nuevamente. Ninguno de los dos podían darle la espalda a sus responsabilidades, sus padres los necesitaban. Los dioses, al ser consientes de su gran amor, les regalaron un momento especial solamente para ellos dos: _"el atardecer"_._

_Cuando el cielo se torna de dos colores, cuando se pinta de naranja y a lo lejos se presentaba el negro de la noche, ellos se unían para compartir su amor. Su momento más esperado para corresponder a sus sentimientos._

_El momento más dulce que comparten en su eternidad, Izanami e Izanagi._

_.O._

Kurosaki terminó de contar la pequeña historia, observando con detenimiento el semblante de sus dos espectadores. Los cuales de habían quedado sin palabras.

—Y bien. ¿Qué les pareció?

— ¡Wow, papá! Jamás pensé que te supieran una historia tan cursi —rió un poco Yukio. Antes que Ichigo le rebatiera, sonrió aún más—. Pero estuvo bonita y entretenida. ¿Verdad, mamá?

La morena asintió ante la cuestión, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Me la acabo de inventar, hijo —mencionó un tanto ofendido Kurosaki mayor por haber llamado _cursi _a su historia, sonriendo después por las palabras de su pequeño—. Y como ya cumplí mi parte, ahora tú tienes que terminar tu tarea.

Yukio rodó los ojos en señal de molestia. Estaba tan entretenido que había olvidado el porqué de la historia. Muy a su pesar, bajó del regazo de su madre, volviéndose a sentar en el suelo para comenzar a escribir. Rukia se levantó de su lugar, llegando a la ventana para abrir las cortinas, esperando que la claridad del exterior entrara. Quedó contemplando hacia afuera hasta que Ichigo llegó junto a ella.

—Interesante historia —opinó. Kurosaki recargó su cuerpo a un lado del marco.

—Se hace lo que se puede —habló como si nada, tratándose de encoger de hombros.

Ella siguió con la vista al frente, para después contemplar al pelinaranja de reojo.

—Esa historia… ¿acaso salió de cuando me perdí en el bosque? —no pudo evitar preguntar. La trama le parecía bastante conocida.

— Algo así, tenía que sacarle provecho a ese trauma —respondió burlón, ganándose un codazo por parte de su esposa—. Además, fue por eso que te conocí.

Rukia sonrió al recordar esa anécdota de su vida. Dejó de mirar hacia afuera, contemplando por completo el rostro apacible del mayor.

—Sí, pero nuestra historia tiene un mejor final —volvió a sonreír, levantándose en puntas para acercare a escasos centímetros de su rostro—. Nosotros no tenemos que esperar todas las tardes para encontrarnos.

Ichigo sonrió de medio lado.

—Esa es la mejor parte.

Pronunció por último antes de terminar la poca distancia que los separaba, juntando sus labios en un beso que anhelaban cada día y que nunca se cansaban de probar. En el exterior, _el atardecer_ se intensificaba con sus tonos amarillos, rojizos, naranjas y algunos azules oscuros de la noche.

Significaba que _Izanami e Izanagi _estaban justos, así como ellos lo estaban ahora.

Yukio dejó de escribir y sonrió al verlos. No quiso interrumpirlos, continuó escribiendo la historia que su padre le había relatado. Por alguna razón sentía que sus padres eran los verdaderos protagonistas de la historia.

Ichigo y Rukia seguían con aquel beso interminable. Su hijo les había hecho recordar la promesa que hicieron el día que se conocieron.

Estarían juntos, sobrepasando el _atardecer._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Yo aquí con otra historia. Rara (?) Sip, así soy XD**_

_**Tenía tiempo que no subía otro fic de IchiRuki, así que me animé a colocar éste que esta modificado, pero que al final me gusto como quedo, espero que a alguien de ustedes también le gustara n.n**_

_***Por cierto, Izanami e Izanagi son los primeros dioses japoneses. No me acuerdo muy bien de su historia y creo que no tiene nada que ver con la mía, pero me pareció utilizarlos de esta manera n.n**_

_**Nos vemos, cuídense mucho!**_

_**Y que tal por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
